Super Bombs!
by Superherotiger
Summary: A quick skit of what the rebels have been doing while I'm on hiatus/AND IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ANYONE WHO READS MY STORIES! Thank you! :D
**In the O' Son of Mine timeline…**

Ezra: …

Kanan: …

Ezra: What the heck is GOING ON?!

Hera: Oh good, I thought I was the only one.

Kanan: Yeah, I feel like I should be excited about the baby but…

Ezra: Yeah, and I feel like I shouldn't be in as much agonising pain anymore! Why is it like time is frozen?!

Kanan: *Shrugs* Maybe the force has taken a day off?

 **In The Light in The Dark…**

Ezra: Aren't I supposed to be mad at Kanan?

Zeb: I don't know kid. Isn't Hera and Sabine supposed to be back by now?

Ezra: Shouldn't there have been more Spirit related plot by now?

Kanan: Spirit what now?

Ezra: THIS DOESN'T ENVOLVE YOU CORPORAL!

Kanan: …

Kanan: Okay, I'm going off to do more police related things you'll never hear about until the next chapter. Bye!

 **In Remember Me…**

Ezra: So… is this all you do all day? Just sit here doing nothing?

Seventh Sister: Pretty much. Of course, until the force comes in and does something interesting.

Ezra: The what?

Seventh Sister: It's complicated.

Ezra: …

Seventh Sister: …

Ezra: Wanna play a game?

Seventh Sister: …

Seventh Sister: Ah, what the heck. I've got nothing better to do till the next update.

 **In There is No Death, There is the Force…**

Kanan: Well, hasn't this been interesting. I mean, Jet's still stuck in aggravation mode, which is kind of amusing.

Jet: Damnit Kanan, I would punch you right now if I still wasn't injured.

Zeb: It's surely been a month from the last update, shouldn't you be healed yet.

Jet: Yeah, smart one genius. If the force hasn't updated then we're still where we ended last, which is where I was cut up like sushi!

Hera: An adorable sushi.

Jet: *Groan* Gee, what fun this is going to be for the next forever.

 **In To Mend the Bond…**

Ezra: It's been far too long since I was last tortured, had a nightmare, or been thrown into physical or emotional torment.

Ezra: …

Ezra: *Throws confetti* HALLELUIAH!

 **In Beasts of Legend**

Kanan: So, I finally get my Spirit Animal back after _15 years_ and we've just been sitting here doing nothing?

Crew: …

Crew: Yeah, pretty much.

Kanan: -.-

 **In Family Ties**

Ezra: Kanan and Ash have been gone for three months, and we've just been here playing Sabacc. Anyone think we should do something about that?

Everyone: …

Aiden: No, not particularly.

Hera: I agree.

Zeb: Besides, we're getting off topic. I'm betting Chopper, and I'm all in.

Hera: Garazeb Orrelios!

Sabine: Too late Hera, I already won.

Hera: …

Ezra: That's it, I'm out… *Leaves room and never comes back*

* * *

 **Heyo everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that little fun skit. :D I thought I'd find a fun way to give you this very important announcement.**

 **Okay, so as many of you know, I'm going for a year-long trip around Australia. Well, I'm actually on the fourth day of my journey, and it's been an extremely long, exhausting and emotional past few weeks for me and my family. And on that note, I really want to thank all of you who have been so patient and supportive of me, and I want you to know that I care deeply about every single one of you. I don't want you to think that just because I haven't updated a story it's because I don't like you or because I'm going to stop writing it. I really wish I could update every single story I have so I could make all of you happy, but that takes lots of effort and time.**

 **Thankfully, I've found that there's a reasonable amount of time in my day which I can dedicate to writing chapters. But there's one… not-so-minor problem.**

 **Internet.**

 **It's going to be very rare that I will be in wi-fi range, meaning I can't access reviews, stories, or any other kind of internet-related thing.**

 **So I was thinking of some kind of way I could resolve this. And then I came up with this idea, and I call it a 'Super Bomb'. If any of you have followed Steven Universe, you might see where I got this idea.**

 **Basically what happens, is for the time I'm on the road and out of internet, I'll spend that time making a chapter for all of my stories. Then, as soon as I'm back into internet range, BAM, I'm typing up those 'Q/A's and Reactions' and 'Authors Notes' like lightning and uploading them ASAP. So there will probably be 1 or 2 days where I just spew out a whole bunch of chapters, go on hiatus again, then spew out some more for another 24hrs, go on hiatus, and so on. This is what I will be calling a 'Super Bomb'. (Those of you who were there for the Super Marathon, it's basically like that, except compacted into 24hrs instead of a week. :P)**

 **Now Super Bombs will be infrequent, they will be unpredictable, and they will most certainly be short and packed to the brim with story chapters. I will not be able to keep in contact with many of you, and I probably won't get many opportunities to update a blog or whatever. I feel really bad about it, but it's the only solution I can think of at this point in time. I thought it would be the wisest choice in this really peculiar situation, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Tell me what you think about this concept, preferably while I still have access to the internet. XD I want to know what you guys think, and I just want you all to know that you're all really important to me! I want to entertain you all with my stories, and I would really appreciate your support while I go through this sudden change in my life. Thank you all so much. I'm serious. You guys are what keep me going. :)**

 _Inner Fangirl: *Sniff* "I'm not crying, you're crying!"_

 **Me: "We're the same person. That means we're both crying."**

 _Inner Fangirl: "Oh…"_

 **Me: …**

 _*Inner Fangirl and Tiger simultaneously break down crying*_

 **But anyways, that's all I have to say for now. The next updates for any of my stories, and the next time you hear from me in general, will probably be in my first official Super Bomb. That will be in approximately 1 and a half or 2 weeks' time. So, I'll leave you all on that. :D Have a great day, and may the force be with you, ALWAYS! :D**

 **-Superherotiger**


End file.
